


Of humanity and gray hairs

by moose_in_law



Series: Sabriel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, Gabriel in the Bunker, Gabriel is a drama queen, Human Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_in_law/pseuds/moose_in_law
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is back. Human and broken. As he is slowly recovering he deals with things, human things and Sam helps him along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of humanity and gray hairs

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: http://moose-in-law.tumblr.com/post/141682876220/sabriel-of-humanity-and-gray-hairs

Gabriel hated becoming human. The needs, emotions and worst of all absence of power he once possessed confused him greatly. He would casually be watching TV when a line or a scene would hit him hard, sometimes even making him cry. 

Sam and Dean were both skeptical when he had first appeared bloody and broken at the bunker's door. He had only asked to stay until he got well enough to stand on his own feet. All that was forgotten as soon as Castiel saw his brother again. The other ex angel, by then also human settled it, Gabriel was staying and neither Sam nor Dean could say no to him.

For the first week or so he didn't do much. He mostly slept and occasionally ate something. As time passed he was steadily getting better, eating more, coming out of his room often and even started to cook for the rest of Team free will.

On one particular occasion, still in the early period of recovering, Sam walked into Gabriel's new room with a tray of food and a can of soda. Gabriel simply turned to him and flat out asked:

"Why are you so nice to me when I know you hate me?" 

Sam froze. He couldn't believe his ears. "Gabriel..." he trailed off, setting the tray down on the bedside table. He sat down on the bed and was faced with Gabriel's back turned to him, shaking with sobs. Sam laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned the other man to face him.

"I don't hate you, Gabriel" he started. "You've done things, bad things, but you died for us, that's pretty big in my book. Besides, you were going to kill your own brother for us."

"Sam, my brother is Satan himself"

"That's not my point Gabe" he said, the nickname slipping in almost too naturally. "my point is, I tried to hate you so much back when I thought you were a trickster. After that college campus incident, I felt a little bad for killing you, you were serving up poetic justice in the best way I've ever seen anyone do it. And when you trapped me in that Tuesday, i was furious. You were killing my brother over and over again. But when Dean died for real and I was left alone, I understood. It still hurt like hell, but I understood."

Gabriel was looking away from him, tears sliding down his face. Sam acted almost on instinct and wrapped Gabriel up in his arms. He was still crying, burying his face into the crook of Sam's neck. 

"Thank you Samsquatch" he said after a few minutes when his sobbs stopped. 

"Come on Gabe, you have to eat."

***

And he did, that day and every day after that. Slowly but surely accepting the new human situation. Sam was his rock in the whole situation and he found himself falling for the tall hunter. 

When he made breakfast for the first time, he was rewarded with a wide dimpled smile from him, making his soul sing with content. He was fine living with it as it was, never asking Sam for more, as he had already given him so much. And when Sam and Dean would come home after a bad hunt, he would patch Sam up and take care of him untill he was better. 

He was getting used to his own body again, now without being able to just leave it when he wanted. Cutting himself on a kitchen knife, bumping into furniture by accident and tripping over things were some of the most annoying things he experienced.

Another change he noticed, and had a mild panic attack because of it, was his hair going gray. Sure it started with two hairs, not even visible if you weren't looking for them. He had started crying and as his 'luck' would have it, Sam passed by the bathroom right then. 

"Gabe?" he said, walking into the bathroom "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to die, Sam!"he yelled and grabbed onto Sam's shirt. 

"What?! Why? Gabriel what's going on?" 

Gabriel raised one hand and pointed at the grays in his hair. Sam let out a huff and wrapped him up in a hug. 

"Jeesh, Gabe. You scared me." he said. 

"I'm going to die one day Sam."

"Not soon if I'm concerned. You have a good part of human life still ahead of you."

"But I look old now. And I'm ugly, and fat" he mumbled under his breath.

Sam looked down into his eyes and slowly wiped the tears off his face. 

"You're not that old Gabe, not in a human way at least, you only have two grays." he said matter-of-factly. "And don't ever say that you're ugly or fat. You're awesome and you look great. If you poked your nose out sometime, I bet women would be all over you instantly." he laughed. 

"No"

No, what Gabe?"

"No, I don't want them Sam." Gabriel said in a quiet hushed tone, Sam was not used to hearing from him. He looked up at the hunter and tried to speak with the look he gave. They were looking into each other's eyes for a few moments and then Sam moved. He cupped Gabe's face in his hands and whispered "Good."

The first touch of lips made Gabriel almost want to sob with relief. Hands in Sam's hair, the hunter's hands on his hips, staying like that for a small eternity and when they finally pulled apart Sam kissed the top of Gabriel's head, right where the gray hairs were.

"You're beautiful Gabriel, you are perfect." he said softly into his hair.  
"It doesn't matter if you put on a bit of weight, or get a gray or two or fifty. You are still beautiful to me. Inside and out." Sam leaned in again and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

"Thanks Sammy" Gabriel said when they parted. Sam just smiled that dimply smile Gabe loved so much and kissed him again.

Maybe those grays weren't so awful after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in class yesterday, I needed something nice and fluffy to cheer me up.


End file.
